fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is a member of the Kong family and a character in the Donkey Kong series of games. She first appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. She has a boyfriend named Diddy Kong, and she lives on Donkey Kong Island. Her signature move is her Helicopter Twirl. She has a sister named Tiny Kong. Game Appearances Trapped Dixie is the first Kong Donkey Kong and Diddy rescue in Donkey Kong Continent. She is held captive by the Dogadon in this game. She has a Bananarang in this game, along with her Heclicopter Twirl. She can use team attacks with Diddy and Kiddy Kong. Donkey Kong Knockout Dixie is one of the first three playable kongs in the multiplayer boxing game for the Wii Donkey Kong Knockout. She is the fastest and the smallest of the three starting characters but also the weakest. Her special move is to use her hair to twirl behind the foes and hit them from behind which does double damage. Donkey Kong Racing Dixie Kong appears as a playable character in the multiplayer Wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. She appears as part of the Kong category. NRL Player Dixie Kong is a player on the'' Donkey Kong Wilds'' team on the multiplayer Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. She is a fast and skillfull character with poor strength. Her special skill is to whip people with her hair as an exteneded tackle. Donkey Kong Country 4 (SamStation) Dixie is one of the unlockable playable character in the game. She will be unlocked in the Salty Sea level. Dixie stats are really similiar to those of Diddy Kong: she's jump less high than Diddy, but she is more nimble. Dixie's special ability is to swim underwater for unlimited time. Singalong Boys vs Girls! Dixie Kong makes her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! where she is a member of the girls team, she reappeared in Mario Singalong Rocks!, Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! Mario Kart Wii: Turbo Edition Dixie Kong appears as an unlockable character in the expansion to Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart Wii: Turbo Edition. She becomes available after the player gets at least a one-star ranking in all the cups within the game. Race Again She Appears In Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Cricketing Critter Dixie Kong appears on the Kouragous Kongs cricket team in Donkey Kong Test Cricket where she is a stronger fielder but a weak batter. 2D Fighter Dixie Kong appears in her 2D Donkey Kong Country 2 form in Super Smash SNES her attacks primarily involve hitting with her hair as was her attacks in Donkey Kong Country 2. Princess Peach vs Dixie Kong Dixie Kong is the primary antagonist of the game (and manipulated by Bowser) as he thinks Mario has feelings for her by giving a rose and in the intro when she was first seen Dixie wants to kiss Mario in the lips, but Dixie was heartbroken when Princess Peach kisses Mario on the cheek. She gets angry and kidnapped Mario in rage. So Peach has to go save him from Dixie Kong. Dixie Kart Dixie Kong appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 as Diddy Kong's partner. Super Girls In Super Girls, Dixie Kong makes an appearance as a default contestant. She has a total of 26, which isn't that great. Her hair is her best quality, scoring a 9/10. Fantendo Football League She plays for Mushroom Kingdom FC in the Fantendo Football League. DK Animal Racing Dixie Kong appear's as a playable character in DK Animal Racing Gallery Image:Dixie.jpg Image:DixieKong.jpg Image:Diddy Kong Racing DS Dixie .jpg File:DixieSwim.png Dixie kong 2.png dixiekong.png|Dixie Kong. Dixie Kong Charged.png|Super Smash Bros. Charged! }} Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kongs Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Series Category:Mammals Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Heroines Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Speedy characters